


Tentacles

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanashi tries out an app for missing limbs.  Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

BitPhones can do many marvelous things, and they’re only getting more advanced by the day. Sometimes Nanashi is asked to try out new apps, but...

“I’m not really sure how I’m supposed to test this out!” says Nanashi. “Apps for missing limbs are a great idea, but I have all of the limbs I’m supposed to have!”

Mikado makes a ‘hmm’ noise from his couch. “Maybe just turn it on and see what happens?”

Nanashi nods, and directs the alpha version of the limb app on his BitPhone to switch on. There’s a second where nothing happens, and then slowly, stretching out from his back, a silvery-

“That’s a tentacle,” says Mikado, eyebrows raised.

Nanashi chuckles. “I guess since I don’t have any missing parts, it didn’t know what to give me. Can I move it?” The tentacle waves around a little bit, then attempts to pick up an empty coffee mug from the table without any success.

Mikado grabs the mug and sets it aside. “Something less delicate or that I like less, please.”

“Okay, big bro. It’s super weird, though, I can feel things almost as well as if it were my hand.” Instead of trying to lift another object, Nanashi’s tentacle brushes against Mikado’s chest. “How does it feel for you?”

“Smooth,” says Mikado. “A bit soft.” He reaches out and strokes down the length of the thing, and Nanashi shivers.

“That’s really- um-”

A second tentacle stretches from Nanashi’s back, and then a third, both joining the first one in touching Mikado. One curls around his wrist while the other one lightly strokes his hair.

Mikado kindly ignores Nanashi’s embarrassment for the moment. “Is there an upper limit to how many you can make?”

Nanashi wishes he didn’t ask that. At least a dozen other tentacles instantly sprout from him, all of them reaching towards Mikado and gently petting him in various places, some inappropriate. “Ah… Sorry, it’s hard to coordinate all of them…”

“I don’t mind.” Mikado is starting to turn flushed. “I’d rather you test them out on me than break our possessions, after all.”

“You say that, but-” A few of his tentacles have started tugging at Mikado’s clothes. Things like buttons seem totally beyond their ability. “I’m worried about your clothes.”

“And not worried about me?” asks Mikado, smiling. “My clothes are probably more valuable after all.”

Nanashi turns red. “That’s not what I meant!”

“I’m joking. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” Mikado unbuttons his vest and pulls it off, standing up. “You’ve probably gained enough data about their utility by now that I don’t need to let you test them on my clothes.”

After some tugging, Nanashi manages to get Mikado’s shirt off. Then Nanashi’s tentacles are all over him, tripping over each other in their haste to rub his chest, fuss with his belt buckle, slip inside his mouth…

Nanashi groans. He can only half feel what his extra limbs are doing, but that’s more than enough with Mikado’s tongue against the bottom of one tentacle, warm and wet. His other tentacles pull more roughly at Mikado’s belt until they manage to get it off of him.

“Big.. big bro…”

Mikado doesn’t answer out loud for obvious reasons, but he sucks on the tentacle in his mouth in a way that Nanashi takes as encouraging.

Nanashi can’t direct all of them consciously, but they seem to have a mind of their own, enough that a few curl around Mikado’s cock and stroke while another slides behind Mikado and does something that Nanashi can’t exactly see, but that causes Mikado to make a strangled noise around the tentacle his mouth is occupied with. A good noise? He thinks so, because Mikado sucks harder as the tentacle there slides deeper towards his throat.

Nanashi is achingly hard without even being touched, and as soon as he thinks that, one of his tentacles separates from Mikado to slip down his shorts and underwear. It’s not as good as having someone else touch him, maybe, but it’s foreign enough to almost feel that way, and besides, he feels so much of Mikado right now, around him, inside of him…

It surprises him when Mikado comes quickly, though it probably shouldn’t with how much stimulation he’s been getting. His tentacles retreat, setting Mikado more or less gently back down on the couch.

Mikado doesn’t stay there long. As soon as he catches his breath, he crawls across the floor until he’s in front of Nanashi, pushes that tentacle aside and puts his mouth to use. Nanashi tangles his real hands in Mikado’s hair and gasps his name until he finally comes.

Once he comes down from his high, he switches the app off, and his tentacles disappear without a trace.

After another moment, Nanashi says, “There might be a few kinks to work out.”


End file.
